zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Nullus
The House of Nullus (ヌルルスの家 Nururusu no ie), also known as The Renegade House, is a group of Mythsetian magic users who specialize in negation magic hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. After failing to takeover the Veil and usurp the ruling House of Mythos, the entire family was banished and formed an alliance with other societies and aided in the genocidal attack against their own people, only to be betrayed themselves in the end. The House of Nullus is made up of lizards and the ancient relic of their family is the Ring of Nullus. Their current head is Cipher the Lizard, who seeks to atone for his ancestors' sins and redeem the Nullus name. Members *Cipher the Lizard - Current head *Nullus - Original founder Abilities *'Negation:' The House of Nullus specializes in negation magic, the power to cancel, nullify, suppress or negate other things temporarily. Once fully trained, a Nullus may willingly choose what they wish to negate and for how long they wish to negate it before willingly allowing the qualities to reemerge. The effects of their negation magic will also disappear once the caster has left the area. **'Magic negation:' They can nullify the magical powers of others and dispel magical attacks and enchantments. Curses, jinxes, hexes and charms do not affect the user and magical items and objects will be rendered powerless. ***'Spell negation:' They can negate the effects of or completely dispel magic spells. ***'Invisibility negation:' They can negate the power of invisibility, forcing anything that is actively concealed to reveal themselves. ***'Intangibility negation:' They can negate the power of intangibility, forcing intangible objects or individuals into a solid form. ***'Telepathy negation:' They can negate the power of telepathy by preventing individuals from using or having telepathy used on them. ***'Teleportation negation:' They can negate the power of teleportation, preventing individuals from teleporting or individuals from being teleported by another. ***'Sound negation:' They can negate and suppress soundwaves and make an area soundproof. **'Power negation:' They can nullify or suppress the supernatural abilities of individuals. ***'Power negation field:' They can create a field that nullifies the powers and abilities or anyone or anything that enters it. **'Inertia negation:' They can effectively ignore the laws of inertia by negating their effects. Through this, they can possess extraordinary reflexes and agility. **'Gravity negation:' They can negate the effects of gravity, allowing things or themselves to float. **'Enhanced condition negation:' They can nullify the effects of supernatural or enhanced physical conditioning. ***'Speed negation:' They can nullify super speed, slowing down an individual and rendering them with average speed. ***'Strength negation:' They can nullify super strength, rendering an individual with a level of strength that would be considered average for their physique. *'Power and magic detection:' Alongside their negation powers, they can also detect nearby powers and/or magic. They can determine what type of power an individual has. Background The House of Nullus originally hailed from the Mythsetia Veil where at some point prior to the Great Purge, they attempted to take over the Veil and usurp the ruling House of Mythos. Despite their negation magic, they were defeated and banished from the island. Later, they forged an alliance with other societies who were planning to attack and wipe out the Mythsetians. The House of Nullus aided in this attack, negating the magic of their own people to prevent them from fighting back and make the onslaught easier. When the attack was finished however, the House of Nullus were betrayed by their allies - as they believed that as Mythsetians, it was too risky to let them live - and nearly wiped out. They are now survived by Cipher the Lizard, who seeks to atone for his ancestors' sins and make amends with the Mythsetians by seeking out surviving members, namely the current Mythsetian Chief. Gallery Cipher the Lizard.png|Cipher the Lizard Trivia *Nullus derives from the Latin word meaning "not any". Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:Nullus Family Category:A to Z Category:Survivors of the Great Purge